The one that was lost
by Zerothekitsune
Summary: After a terrible incident, Fredbear's Family Diner is shut down. What happens when Spring is left to himself for years? Only anguish and sorrow
1. Chapter 1

AN: wow been a long while since I posted ANYTHING here...FNAF galaxy is...well...I dunno where it sits now...I have ideas, but no motivation lately. This little thing came about after watching the finale of Tony Crynight's FNAF animated series.

The last scene with Fredbear and Springtrap with that haunting melody (Lucky Charm by Mimi Olesen) just gave my motivation a jump start and so this came about

Dunno if I want to make a one-shot or more chapters...we'll see

 **Disclaimer: FNAF characters and world are copy write Scott Cawthon**

Music to listen to while reading this: Lucky Charm by Mimi Olesen

* * *

The passage of time is cruel, uncaring, merciless, and unending. It yields for no man nor building nor item…trees wither, mountains crumble, and man passes away. So it is with machines...cars rust and break down, computers slow down, and batteries eventually wear out. Animatronics are no different as without proper care and maintenance their servos rust and lock up...their optics short out...and eventually they just cease to work altogether. One such animatronic was Fredbear...one part of the stage duo of Spring and Fredbear...a hare and bear animatronic duet for a family diner.

Due to a tragic event, the diner was closed down and the two robotic animal friends were shut away into storage where they would remain for the next twenty years. The hard part was that while Fredbear gave into the passage of time, his friend, Spring, did not.

"Please…so-someone...ple-please I n-need help"

The hare sat across from his deactivated partner and friend in the storage room of an old warehouse. The years had not been kind to the two robotic animals...one of Spring's ears lay detached as tears and holes mottled his suit while dirt, grime, and rust covered the remains of Fredbear. The hare had long given up on weeping for his lost friend...it only used up what little oil he had left, not that it was any good anymore. Still, Spring refused to leave the one he had called brother...it didn't feel right to him.

"S-Someone...p-please...l-let us out..."

Spring tried many times to ignore their situation, holding onto the belief that soon the diner would be reopened. That belief died out five years before when he realized that Fredbear would never reawaken. Spring accepted his friend's passing but why was he still there? Why was he to continue to suffer? Why had they abandoned them?

"L-LET US OUT! P-PLEASE! A-At le-least take him away...please..."

Spring's voice hiccuped as he fought back his anger and despair, it was a fool's errand that someone care about something like him. Something that caused such a terrible tragedy, he had gotten an employee killed and his home shut down. At first, he wept for fear of their safety...then he wept for the loss of his home...and finally he wept for the loss of his friend. But, he would weep no more...when one is alone for years with only the remains of their best friend; the results are disastrous to one's psyche.

"WHY D-DOES NO O-ONE CA-CARE?! A-A-ANSWER ME! YOU B-B-BUILT US!"

Silence greeted the hare again as his yells echoed through the old storage room, no response like the many times before. He would call out despite all the damage and disrepair his systems were in, hoping that someone would hear. However, the only thing that would greet the broken down animatronic hare would be silence or his own echo. Not even the slightest call back, but that didn't stop him from trying or venting.

"You h-h-humans...you're a-a-all alike...t-t-tools, that's all w-w-we were to you...t-t-tools to make mo-mo-money...MAYBE W-W-WE HAD F-F-FEELINGS! M-M-MAYBE WE C-COULD FEEL EMOTIONS! AND AS S-S-SOON AS WE B-B-BROKE...as s-soon as we...broke..."

Spring laid his head against his legs and stared at the darkness of the storage room. His cpu was damaged and worn out, but his memory core had never shorted out in the slightest. He remembered the happiness of seeing the people smiling and laughing with Fredbear's and his antics. Children cheering for each song they played...the families laughing at their jokes...and the smiles that he and Fredbear received at the end of a performance. He also remembered the fear...the sheer terror the customers showed him when that horrible event occurred and the look of anguish Fredbear had given him. It broke his pump in four different places, but he knew that if he did something, it'd make things worse in the long run.

"...you t-t-truly care a-a-about nothing b-b-but money"

Spring sighed as he sat and waited for his end, he knew that no one was coming and it's not like his systems were holding on. His optics were getting fuzzy and voice box had been hiccuping a lot more lately, he knew that soon he'd be joining his friend in deactivation. At least that was what he was thinking until a paper caught his eye. It was a poster that looked like it was ready to fall apart due to the years passing by. It showed a bear, rabbit, hen, and a fox standing happily together on a stage. It enraged the old hare, not from the image...but the news that read below the image.

"n-n-new and i-improved F-F-Freddy Fazbear's P-P-Pizza...s-s-starring Freddy F-F-Fazbear, F-F-Foxy the p-p-pirate, Ch-Chica the chicken...and B-B-Bonnie Bunny...new a-a-animatronics with new s-s-safety features f-f-for a fun and s-s-safe place t-t-to visit"

Spring's vision went red as he screamed out, the angry tears of oil starting to drip from his optics as he struggled to grab the poster so he could tear it to shreds.

"R-R-REPLACED! A-AFTER EVERYTHING W-W-WE DID, WE GET TOSSED IN H-H-H-HERE AND Y-Y-YOU JUST GET SO-SOME NEW ONES! L-LIKE WE'RE D-D-DUST TO BE SWEPT UNDER T-THE RUG!"

The old hare cried in rage and despair, no one was coming…he knew that now. He and Fredbear were just memories now and no one cared about memories. Even the children that had cherished his and Fredbear's performances so much soon found themselves enjoying some new toy or game. Letting his arm fall to his side, Spring glared hatefully at the poster. The eyes of the characters in the image seemingly taunting him, telling him that he was over and done with. That the new stars were here and that he was probably never going to be even remembered.

"...w-why? W-Why? W-WHY?! WHY M-M-MUST WE S-SUFFER?! AUUGHHHHHH!"

The scream that Spring let loose shook the windows of the old warehouse. He didn't want to be active anymore, he wanted this to end, to be free of this hell that the humans had placed him in. If only they would just come in and deactivate him, why? Why were his systems still operational? Why was he still active when Fredbear's had given out years before?

"IS THIS S-S-S-SOME SICK GAME T-TO YOU?! LE-LETTING ME SIT HERE A-A-AND ROT UN-UNTIL I GO INSANE?!"

Spring stopped for a second, maybe he was insane, his cpu certainly was old and dated. He also was one to rant and rave to nothing. But, it was his only way of coping...there wasn't anyone else there and he certainly didn't like to look at the remains of his best friend. It hurt way too much to even look at the broken down bear. Spring leaned back against the hard stone wall of the room and stared up at a window where some moonlight shown through. It was a simple thing...a single window with a ray of moonlight shining through, but to Spring it was the freedom that they were being denied. Something so close and so simple, yet so impossible for him to even reach.

"a-a-all I want...is t-t-too be le-let out...please..."

Spring continued to stare at the window before letting out a whimper knowing that he'd never be let out. Though that thought came to a halt as a banging sound caught his battered audio receivers. It sounded like a door, Spring's eyes widened. Was there someone there? Would they find him?! Would he and Fredbear finally be released?! Questions ran through the old hare's processors as a new found hope wormed its way into his pump...hope that once had died...hope that was seemingly restored as the sound of footsteps filled the old warehouse.

 _Please...please come...let me be free...let us be free...please...I beg of you_

"Did they say what to get for that new attraction? What was it called again?"

The voice's words filled Spring with happiness...happiness that he hadn't felt in so long that he almost forgot how it warmed his pump. However, the next voice's words darkened that happiness into despair.

"Fazbear's Fright, that new horror attaction...you know, like a haunted house...they want us to get an authentic animatronic from this old warehouse and storage building...said they had some broken ones here we could use"

 _Horror attraction?! Haunted house?! NO! I want to bring joy to the children again! Not fear! Please! Don't make me relive those memories!_

Spring's pump shattered again as he stared at the doorway of the storage room, the humans were getting closer and they'd pick him up...but not to perform. He'd be used to scare people...he'd be made into a monster from their nightmares.

 _No! Please no! I want to bring joy! Not fear! Not terror!_

The door opened and light flooded Spring's optics as two men wearing uniforms and holding flashlights stood in the doorway.

"Hey, Dan...we hit the jackpot here…look, two of them!"

The thinner man sighed while shining his light over Fredbear's remains and shook his head.

"Sorry Jack, one…that one looks like it deactivated years ago, let's get the rabbit one boxed up and shipped out"


	2. Chapter 2

So i decided to go and make this not a one shot and no, this isn't going to be a happy story.

Spring is one of my favorite FNAF characters because he is a great tragic character. Look at everything he was part of and everything he lost...he loses his friend, his home, even his own identity when he becomes Springtrap...I can't help but feel more sorrow for him then most of the other characters in the FNAF universe

Anyways

 **Disclaimer: FNAF and all related characters are sole property of Scott Cawthon**

* * *

Sometimes, one asks "what is fear?" Is it the unknown? Is it closed spaces? Is it being really high off the ground? Is it death? Fear is all of these things and more, but for Spring it was an entirely different thing altogether. He was going to be fear, he was going to cause innocent children to flee in terror of him...and it killed him inside. How could it have come to this? How could he, someone who loved making children laugh and smile, cause them to recoil in terror? The damaged hare sadly sat in the workshop that the humans had moved him to.

They hadn't begun work on him, not yet, but he wasn't paying any mind to that. He kept trying to wrack his processor for a way out, a way to escape, maybe if he could get away...he could finally deactivate and get his peace that he longed for. As it stood though, the building he was in was vast and confusing.

 _Fazbear's Fright...a maze with a creepy monster in it...me...why? Why was I chosen to be some monster in the dark?_

Spring clutched his optics shut and shook his head, this was all wrong. He was supposed to cheer kids up, tell them that there's never anything in the dark that could hurt them. Now, he was going to be the opposite and make them believe that their best friend was out to scare them.

 _No! NO! NO NO NO! I will not! I will not scare them, I refuse! I have to get out! But...how?_

Spring sighed as he looked around the workshop, a tiny window, an airvent, and a single door were his only options. The problem was that he didn't know where any of them lead, the window of course could have lead outside, but it could have also lead to just another room of the building. The door was the obvious choice, but there was also the probability that it was locked. The airvent was a question to him, the airvents of a building could go a few feet or a few yards.

Sighing in resignation, the battered hare made his decision and slid from his position on the work bench...and immediately crumpled to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut. Spring growled to himself, that was right...he hadn't stood or walked or even crawled in almost twenty five years. It was a miracle his servos hadn't all frozen up all together. However, this was a small deterrent for the hare; gently placing his arms against the ground, Spring started to crawl his way towards the vent.

 _Dunno where it goes…could be a dead end, could be to the outside...got no other choice now_

Feeling small parts of him tear from his frame due to the lack of maintenance and the rough ground, Spring slowly made his way to the vent. He didn't care about the damage, he had twenty some odd years of rust and disrepair to worry about, a few scrapes to his suit...maybe some missing screws and bolts, none of that mattered. The only thing on his damaged processor was the vent and escape, and nothing was going to stop him.

 _Cmon...one arm...over the other...inch by inch...just think...escape...find a place secluded...and...finally free_

The idea warmed the old animatronic's systems, a place alone and away from humans...a place where he could lay down and rest. Maybe think about those times before...before the accident...the times where he would sing songs with Fredbear, tell silly jokes to the kids, and generally be everyone's best friend.

 _I miss those days...where everyone liked us...and...I wasn't this...and...no, no more tears! No more thinking about how things used to be...I have to get out_

Upon reaching the vent, Spring took hold of the cover and pulled, but was ultimately surprised when the vent hinge barely strained. The cover easily snapped from the wall, giving Spring a view of the inside, it was dark...incredibly dark. Even Spring with his light up optics had trouble seeing into the pitch black of the vent system. But, it was not going to stop him, he would escape and if it meant going into the darkest of places...so be it. Still, nervousness clung to the animatronic hare's pump; he didn't know how far he'd have to travel nor where turns were to reach the outside.

 _Well…nothing ventured as some would say…_

Biting back the nervousness, Spring slowly crawled into the vent, keeping his optics on low light to help him see, unaware that someone was watching him.

- **Fazbear's Fright: Security Office...** **earlier** -

The guard groaned as he pushed the phone away, another recording from an old training tape that was probably at least a decade old. Who even used tape recordings anymore? That stuff went out of style about fifteen years before. The guard, one John Redrahs, slumped in his chair...this was hardly the horror experience he envisioned. When he heard they needed a night guard for the new haunted house attraction at the local amusement park, he was all too eager to sign up. Him being the night guard in a horror attraction? That was way too cool for him to pass up...plus it was easy money.

That was two days ago, now all he wished was to go back and punch his stupid self for thinking this would be fun. The long and short of his work was taking care of barely functioning building systems and watching barely functioning security cameras. It was tedious and incredibly boring, it certainly didn't help that his employer liked to call and leave stupid messages for him. Nothing even remotely helpful or interesting to listen to...just excited ranting.

"I'd kill for the ranting over those god awful recordings..."

John groaned as he tapped the video reset button on his maintenance panel. The recordings were the worst part of the phone calls. They were essentially training tapes for some sort of suit or robot or something. He paid the recordings little attention as they droned on for ten to fifteen minutes each, and that wasn't including his employer's incessant babbling. Tapping the security camera panel, the guard fell into his normal pattern. Listen to his stupid employer babble incoherently about something...listen to the boring tape recordings...fight with the vent system...swap cameras...fight with the camera system...figure out those bangings in the vent...wait, what?

John blinked and listened, the building was definitely creepy and unsettling...but it was fairly empty. At least that's what he was thinking until another bang was heard from deep in the building. As if something was in the vents…

"Maybe it needs a reset?"

Checking his maintenance panel, John hummed a bit, the vents were working fine but something was obviously making sounds from within. The guard slowly brought his camera panel up and swapped to the vent cameras, sighing a bit as the video feed became fuzzy and hard to make out. The cameras were left over from old pizzeria restaurants and like the other systems of the building, barely worked. Still, after a few minutes the image cleared up...and the guard breathed a sigh of relief. The vent was empty...but that was just vent twelve, there was like four different vent systems. Two of which ran directly to his office. Tapping the next vent camera, the guard relaxed...nothing again, it must have been the boredom getting to him. The boredom and creepy old building they stuck him in, at least that's what he thought until the next camera came up.

John stared at the camera's video feed, it showed...something, it looked like a human size rabbit, but this thing was terrifying to look at. Holes, wires, bits of metal sticking out…it looked like a toy that was meant to be a monster. John bit back the scream that was welling in his vocal chords, if that thing heard him...The guard grimaced and shook his head, he didn't even want to think what that thing could do to him.

"I gotta do something to slow him down...or stop him, though I dunno how..."

John was jostled by another bang, it was getting closer and he was running out of time. That's when he noticed it on his video panel, a button that read seal vent. The button also read that only one vent could be sealed at a time, but if it meant stopping that thing from getting to him. Tapping the button, he was rewarded with a long loading symbol and then the clank of some metal sliding.

- **Vent system: camera 11-**

Spring barely had time to pull his arm back before a large iron gate slid through the vent side and sheared his limb from his body. The hare reached out and gripped one of the bars of the gate, why? Why was this happening?! Why could he not get away?! Was his suffering all they wanted?! The hare growled and gripped the bars of the gate and pulled, he would not be denied the freedom he desired.

However, the iron bars that blocked his path remained resolute and didn't even budge an inch. This was not happening, this could not be happening. Spring shook the bars again and once more the gate refused to budge, it wasn't supposed to be this way!

"L-LET ME O-O-OUT!"

Now Spring had lost his temper before but easily calmed down a few minutes later. Now? He was furious, why?! Why did he have to suffer so much?! Why was he the one to be left active for however long?! Why was he the one to be made a monster?! Why was he the one denied freedom?!

"I D-D-DON'T D-D-DESERVE THIS!"

Spring wanted nothing more then this nightmare to end...he just wanted to be free so he could deactivate. He just wanted all this to end...and they wouldn't even give him that. Backing away from the interfering gate, the hare sighed. His escape would have to come later, he didn't know how or why the vent was suddenly closed. There must have been a reason...and when he figured it out, nothing would stop him from exacting his frustration nor his suffering.

"I w-w-w-will be here….a-a-always"

- **Security office-**

John slunk down in his chair, that thing was talking...it was talking. It was also angry...very angry and voiced its displeasure at the vent seal. Which meant that it was very angry with HIM...this was going to be a very very long week.

"I am so screwed…"


	3. Chapter 3

TAR AND FEATHER ME! I AM SO SO SO SO UNBELIEVABLY SORRY! I have fallen on old habits...neglecting this site and my promises to keep my stories going...augh I am ashamed!

-falls onto my knees and sobs-

Spring: yah should be! Have any idea how long we're waiting around?!

Months...literal months...I am pathetic...I wish I was an oyster (points to whomever gets the anime reference)

Spring: okay okay oyster...let's get on with it... **DISCLAIMER: Oyster boy here does not own me or any of the FNAF universe, it is the sole property of one Scott Cawthon**

* * *

Spring stared at the vent entrance from the workshop, he had a way out. Yet, he continued to be denied, why? Why was his freedom so impossible to reach? Why would they want him to suffer so much? Every time he tried to enter the ventilation systems, a set of bars would slam down in front of him; blocking his path time and again.

The hare hated it, he just wanted to get out and away from everything that had happened to him. He glanced over at a wall and scowled, an old ad for Fredbear's diner hung haphazardly from the room's side. It was most likely that nobody even remembered the old diner, no one but him. The old animatronic hare remembered everything from the time he was turned on all the way to the time of that horrible accident.

 _Fredbear...why does everyone hate us? Why are we the ones that must hurt? What did we ever do wrong to deserve a life like this?_

 **Spri..**

A voice caught Spring's attention...it was faded and hard to make out, especially with the hare's damaged audio receptors. However, it came again as if it was trying to get his attention.

"H-Hello? Is s-s-someone there?"

Spring frowned at how damaged his voice box sounded, the static and hiccups were getting worse. Pretty soon, he'd not be able to speak at all...or do anything. The animatronic hare shivered at the thought, but it'd be a welcome change. Then the voice echoed out again.

 **Spring...Spring…**

"yes?! S-S-Someone there?"

 **It's me…**

"Me? M-M-Me who?"

Spring frowned again, what was this voice...it sounded so familiar yet from where? Who was it and what did they want with him? However, the next sentence from the strange voice made him quite aware of whom it was...even if it was impossible.

 **We were partners...Spring...it's me…**

"F-F-Fredbear…it's….it c-c-can't be"

Sure enough, the hare went wide eyed in shock as his best friend and partner seemingly materialized from thin air. Spring noted the decrepit appearance of his best friend and whimpered before shaking his head. He'd not cry anymore, never again.

"H-H-How? I w-w-watched you d-d-deactivate..."

 **I did...what you're experiencing is most likely logic circuit degradation**

"w-wha?"

The hare blinked and touched his head, logic circuit degradation? That wouldn't explain Fredbear's presence, nah...never. Spring huffed and shook his head at the phantom's explanation as a wave of frustration rose over him.

"That can't b-b-b-be right...y-y-you're here n-n-n-now..with me"

 **Am I?**

Spring scowled and crawled his way over to the phantom while reaching out to grab the bear. The moment that Spring's paw came in contact with Fredbear though shocked Spring as he felt nothing in his grasp.

"N-No...that's n-n-not right..."

 **Accept it Springy...I'm dead…**

"b-b-but w-why are you here?"

The phantom bear seemed to sigh and shrugged before looking over at the camera that hung from the ceiling. Spring followed the ghost bear's gaze and growled when he saw the camera. How dare those humans watch him and his friend in a private conversation!

"t-t-that is r-r-rude! This i-i-is a p-p-p-private meeting!"

 **Spring...you shouldn't do anything hasty, how do you know he is being rude? Maybe he wants to help**

The hare stared at the phantom image of his friend, maybe Fredbear was right...maybe…only for Spring to shake his head and growl. No, he needed out, out of this vent...out of this building...out of this life. No more parties, no more accidents, and no more being used to fulfill someone else's dreams.

"N-N-Never trusting h-h-humans again…e-e-ever!"

 **Spring...look at what your doing to yourself...you've lost your mind...you're talking to ghosts for maker's sake**

Spring growled and flailed his broken limbs at the phantom bear, waving the ghostly image of his partner away...if Fredbear wasn't going to help him.

"T-T-Then I'll d-d-do things on m-m-my own"

Spring turned back towards the vent and the grate within that blocked his path, no, no this was not going to stop him. No one was going to take away what little freedom he had left...he'd not become some boogyman for kids to run from. Spring however met yet another obstacle, the limbs connected to his frame were rusted, decrepit, and in severe disrepair. It was a miracle any of them were still connected, much less functional.

"I-If I can g-g-get to my f-f-feet...m-m-m-maybe that door w-w-won't be a problem"

Spring went to push up so he could get into a kneeling position, but the rust and disservice to the old hare left his servos almost useless. Spring growled and glared at his nigh useless legs, they functioned but they more then likely would not carry his weight anymore. He was effectively paralyzed from the waist down.

"n-no….please n-no..."

A mechanical whirring caught the hare's attention and sent a withering glare at the security camera that hung from the ceiling corner of the workshop.

"I BE-BET Y-YOU THINK THIS I-IS FUNNY! T-T-THAT I CA-CAN'T WALK!"

With that, Spring let loose a screech of rage, anguish, and sorrow. Nothing would work in his favor, no one would come to his aid, and now he was being watched by a human as if it were some sick tv show.

- **FAZBEAR'S FRIGHT SECURITY OFFICE:** **12:54 am-**

John watched with terrified curiosity as the animatronic rabbit thing talked to nothing...attempted to stand...raged in frustration at its legs...and then screamed at the camera. The security guard slumping into his chair as the camera feed fuzzed up again, John hitting the camera reset button on his maintenance panel to keep the monitors going. When the image cleared, the hare was still there, but something was different.

"Is...is it…crying?"

John had heard about those weird animatronics at the old pizzeria place, Freddy Dufbears or something and how they were advanced enough to portray themselves as almost living beings. It scared the crap out of him honestly, what if they could act on their own? What if they could take someone back stage without anyone knowing? What if they could hurt without it seeming intentional? What if…What if they could kill? The guard shook his head, no, no that was silly...wasn't it?

"No, they're just robots...the only do what they're programmed to do...besides, something that advanced for a kid's pizzeria? Nah, that'd fit into something that the military would make or something..."

Still, the image of the hare in the camera stirred something in John, pity? Sorrow? Just the way the hare sat, angrily trying to just kneel...screeching in frustration when his limbs would give out...the sorrowful shape his suit was in. If there was a hell on earth, that hare was living in it and it took the guard all he could to keep from crying for this poor wretch of a robot.

"M-Maybe I...could try talking to it...I mean I talk to myself a lot apparently..."

However, the PA system for the building was much like the camera and ventilation systems...old, dusty, and barely functional. John picked up the old PA mic for the building and hit the main button for the system, only to wince in pain due to the horrible feedback that erupted from the building's old and worn down speakers. Obviously, the repair team did not think it was necessary to test the audio equipment yet. However, John still wanted to see if this hare...rabbit...thing was truly aware, and with a slight pause...hit the button again.

"uh...t-testing testing? One…two...umm…i-is there anyone there?"

Taking a chance to glance over at his security cameras, John took a breath and waited for the old animatronic hare to respond.

 **-WORKSHOP: SAME TIME-**

Spring sat with his head in his arms, couldn't leave through the vents...couldn't leave through a window...couldn't even stand to open the door. He was truly and completely stuck and the only thing he had left was the phantom images of his long dead friend to keep him company.

"i-it's hopeless…I c-c-can't get o-o-out...I s-s-should just a-a-accept this f-f-fate..."

The words that left his voicebox felt like lead weights to the old hare, he was going to be repaired and made into a monster. He'd be doing the thing that he never wanted to do in his entire existence, hurt a child in any way. Now, he was going to be the thing in their nightmares...the creature under their beds...the horror in their closet

"g-g-guess I s-s-should c-conserve energy...wait f-f-for morning..."

But, before the hare could shut down, the PA system crackeled to life and an unfamiliar voice echoed from the worn out speakers.

" _uh...t-testing testing? One…two...umm…i-is there anyone there?"_

The hare blinked and stared at the speaker, what was this now?

" _I ask again...um...i-is someone there? Hello?"_

Spring didn't know what to make of this but the camera once again caught his eye and then he realized that this was a human talking. The old hare growling and narrowing his eye at the camera before letting out a horrid screech of anger at the security device.

 **-SECURITY ROOM-**

John paled at the look of anger the hare was giving him, yep, it heard him loud and clear...and it was pissed. The guard wiped his forehead and sighed, he couldn't blame the thing though. If he woke up in a strange building, covered in rust and holes, and effectively paralyzed, he'd be a bit irritable as well. John hitting the PA button again as he watched the image on his cameras

"Um...M-Mr. Hare...rabbit...umm…I...uh...well, I uh...um...I am t-the night guard here and I j-just noticed you...um...and I...well...um...w-was w-wondering…"

John swallowed nervously as he watched the camera, the hare's livid glare was unsettling and if it was angry with him…

 _No...don't lose focus...maybe he just needs a friend here…_

"I w-was wondering...i-if...um...you'd like so-some help..."


End file.
